Familiar Patterns
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Crossover with Twilight. It had been over a hundred years since Carlisle Cullen and Jack Harkness had last seen each other... SLASH


**Title: **Familiar Patterns  
**Fandom: **Torchwood/Twilight  
**Pairing: **Jack Harkness/Carlisle Cullen, mentions of Carlisle/Esme and Jack/Ianto  
**Rating: **FRM  
**Warning: **Character death  
**Summary: **It had been over a hundred years since Carlisle Cullen and Jack Harkness had last seen each other...

x

It had been years since Carlisle had seen Jack Harkness. Over a hundred years to be precise. Before he had met Edward, Alice and the rest of his family. Even before he had met his beloved Esme.

Something about Jack Harkness had entranced Carlisle. He wasn't one of their kind, he was definitely still human. Carlisle could hear his heart pounding in his chest when they made love and feel the blood rushing in Jack's veins as he came.

But there was something different about him. Something that Carlisle had never been able to put his finger on.

Jack was so beautiful he could easily have been a vampire. With those high cheekbones and bright blue eyes, Carlisle found it difficult to believe that no one had sunk their teeth into that beautiful neck and turned him.

He hadn't revealed to Jack his true nature. It wasn't that he didn't want the other man to know, but Carlisle was afraid of scaring Jack with the truth and loosing him before he had to.

Both of them had been in for a shock when they found out just how different Jack really was.

_"Come on," Jack laughed pulling on Carlisle's hand. His skin was cold underneath his touch but he was used to it. Cold hands and skin meant a warm heart in Jack's opinion._

"_We've got all evening, Jack," Carlisle replied with a small shake of his head, but the corners of his mouth turned upwards in an affectionate smile as he followed the brown haired man._

_Jack pouted a little before beaming back at him and dragging him down an alleyway._

"_Jack…" Carlisle began, but Jack cut him off by pressing the other man against the wall with his own hard body. "Oh," he whispered when he felt Jack's arousal press against his thigh._

_Jack chuckled and ducked his head, pressing his lips against Carlisle's cold skin, just below his earlobe, nipping lightly with his teeth. Carlisle groaned lightly and brought his hands around to press them against Jack's shoulder blades, pulling the other man closer. _

_Their mouths met in a kiss that started out soft, but quickly succumbed to the passion building inside them. "We shouldn't do this here," Carlisle whispered, pulling back when they needed to breathe. _

_Carlisle, of course, didn't need to breathe, but pretending to be human wasn't difficult with Jack. During whatever time they had together, Jack managed to make Carlisle forget he was a vampire. He felt human again whenever they touched; although he had to remember to reign in his strength so he didn't kill his lover._

_In retrospect, Carlisle should have sensed someone else in the area. That was what scared him most about being with Jack; Carlisle lost all sense of what was going on around them._

_Jack tensed when he felt the cold steel of a barrel against his back. "Gimme your money, faggot," a fat ugly man snarled in Jack's ear._

_Another man pressed a gun against Carlisle's own temple and the hammer cocked back. Carlisle considered his options for a moment until he decided to act. He could always explain things to Jack later._

_He reached up and grabbed the man's wrist, snapping the bones in his arm as though they were twigs. The man cried out in pain and dropped the gun, falling to the ground and clutching at his broken wrist in agony._

_Carlisle had defended himself the other man so fast that no one else had seen him move. _

_Jack, however, noticed the disappearance of the body between him and the wall. He stumbled forward when Carlisle moved to the side to defend himself. Jack's attacker, seeing Jack move forward, pulled the trigger and fired a bullet into Jack's back._

_Carlisle let out an unearthly scream and before the second attacker could even blink, he leapt forward and wrapped his cold hands around his neck. The bones snapped easily and the man's dead body crumple to the ground._

_He might not have been a killer by nature, but he wasn't thinking with his head. He was thinking with his heart. _

_Jack, who had fallen to the ground in pain, was leaning against the wall, clutching his bloody chest, which was heaving as he struggled to breathe. _

"_Carlisle," Jack croaked, looking up at his lover with pain filled blue eyes. "What happened?" he whispered, tears spilling down his cheeks._

_Carlisle knelt down at Jack's side and eased Jack's hand away from his chest, making sure to not disturb any clots that may have formed. _

_Even though he had been working in the medical profession since he had been turned, Carlisle had to fully concentrate to keep his Vampric nature in check. Jack's blood smelt _so _good. It had been a long time since Carlisle had smelt someone whose scent was so alluring._

_Forcing himself to focus on the task, Carlisle studied the wound as best as he could. The bullet appeared to have gone through Jack's back and exited his chest. He closed his eyes and focused on the sound of Jack's beating heart._

_The beating was erratic and, to Carlisle's ears, sounded painful. Despite his best efforts, he let out a sob. Jack was dying. The bullet had punctured his heart. It wouldn't be long before it gave out._

_Jack nodded his head, understanding what Carlisle meant. "I'm dying," the brunet stated, coughing violently._

_Blood splattered across Jack's lips. Carlisle shook his head, running his thumb over the corner of Jack's mouth and wiping away the droplets. "Don't say that," he whispered._

_Jack smiled and tried to reach up, but his hand was too heavy for him to move. "I am, you know it."_

_Carlisle shook his head firmly. "No, you're not," he said almost angrily. "Jack, I…" he hesitated for a moment. He had never turned anyone into a vampire before and he wasn't even sure he knew what to do. _

"_I can help you," he eventually said, his voice nothing more than a whisper._

_Jack frowned deeply and took in a pain filled breath. "How?" he croaked, his mouth filling with more blood. _

"_Well, you see, I'm…" _

_Jack broke him off, coughing violently before falling back lifelessly in Carlisle's arms._

"_No!" Carlisle cried loudly, shaking Jack's body in an attempt to rouse him. Although he knew it was in vain, he could hear that Jack's heart was no longer beating._

_Carlisle slumped back against the wall, Jack's dead body still lying in his arms. His chest heaved as he sobbed violently. Jack was dead, there was no way he could turn him now. It was too late. All his hesitating had cost Jack his life and Carlisle his lover._

_The attacker with the broken wrist had managed to stumble out of the alley in the confusion. Carlisle didn't even notice he was gone, he was too focused on Jack's lifeless form and the grief he felt._

_He didn't know long he sat there cradling Jack's dead body, but suddenly the still body in his arms jerked and Jack took a deep breath in, crying out in pain as the wounds to his chest and back healed. Carlisle could hear Jack's heart mending itself and starting up again. _

_Somehow, even though it was impossible, Jack had returned to him._

It had been over a hundred years since had last seen Jack. The other man had been just as confused as Carlisle was about why he was still alive after being shot in the heart. They had tried to stay together and understand what had happened, but Jack decided that he needed to go in search of answers.

Carlisle had been devastated to lose Jack. He knew that he loved the other man, but Jack needed answers and they were answers that Carlisle knew he couldn't give.

After the attack, Carlisle had confided in Jack, explaining to him what he really was. He had expected Jack to be sceptical about the existence of vampires. But the other man had taken the admission in his stride.

That had been the reason Jack's leaving was so painful. For the first time in his long existence, Carlisle had felt like he had found someone who he could truly be himself with. Then Jack disappeared, never to be seen again.

Until now that was.

"Carlisle," Jack nodded his head.

He was leaning against a shiny silver BMV. He looked exactly the same as he had the last time they had seen each other. He was wearing a dark waist length jacket over blue jeans to protect him from the cool Forks weather. There wasn't a single line on his face; he looked like he hadn't aged one day in the past hundred years.

"Jack," Carlisle greeted, stepping closer to the other man.

Jack looked at Carlisle for a moment, considering his options before his face broke out in a huge grin and he threw his arms around him, hugging him as though it had been a hundred hours since they had last seen each other, not a hundred years.

Carlisle stiffened in Jack's arms, before his heart took over and he found himself hugging Jack back. He pressed his face against the crook of Jack's shoulder and took a deep breath, breathing in his scent.

He could feel the other man's blood pounding in his veins and the scent of his blood pounding in Jack's veins made Carlisle struggle against his natural instincts.

The memories of what it felt like to be with Jack came flooding back to Carlisle and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Jack seemed just as desperate to feel Carlisle as he was to touch Jack.

Carlisle froze when he tasted blood on his tongue and Jack let out a surprised, "Oh."

The vampire pulled back and stared at Jack in horror. The other man's lip looked like it had been burst in a fight, it was swollen and bloody and Carlisle immediately felt guilt well up inside him.

Jack licked his lips, tasting the blood and grimacing at the metallic taste. "Oops," he grinned, pressing his tongue against the small cut in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Jack, I am so sorry," Carlisle apologised, reaching out and placing his hand on Jack's shoulder, half expecting to be pushed away.

Instead, Jack reached up and covered Carlisle's hand with his own. "It's okay," he assured him. "Just a little cut. It's already healing. See?"

He opened his mouth a little, allowing Carlisle to see the cut that he had inflicted healing itself in front of his eyes. "But how…?" he asked in amazement, he had never seen anything like it in someone who wasn't a vampire.

"A side affect of my uncanny inability to die," Jack replied with a smirk and a shrug of his shoulders.

"You're still…" Carlisle searched for the right word to describe what Jack was.

"Immortal?" Jack supplied. "Yeah." He shrugged again. "I still don't know why, but at least I know how and that I was meant to be this way."

Carlisle felt relief that Jack had finally got the answers he had been searching for. "Is there…" He hesitated, not wanting to sound like a jealous jilted lover; god knows he was more than happy enough with Esme. "I mean, have you…" he growled low in his throat when he couldn't find the words.

Jack, however, seemed to understand. "Yeah," he whispered, running his fingers over the top of the car. "Ianto," he murmured, smiling fondly at the memory of his partner. "He's back home in Cardiff."

"Cardiff?" Carlisle echoed. He never been to the Capital of Wales, but he always said he would see every country in his long lifetime.

Jack nodded his head. "You should come over," he invited him. "You and…"

"Esme," Carlisle supplied, feeling fondness wash over him at the mention of his mate's name. She was the person that grounded Carlisle and helped him stick to his vegetarian diet - as their children liked to refer to their eating habits.

She was also the only person in their family that Carlisle had confided in about Jack and about how much they had once meant to each other. Carlisle wouldn't lie and say that he didn't still have feelings for Jack, something's just would never die.

"Esme," Jack added on to the end of his own sentence. "I'd like to meet her one day," he stated, snapping Carlisle out of his reverie. "Or would that be too weird?" he added, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

Carlisle rolled his eyes, easily falling back into the old routine of joking around with Jack. "She'd love to meet you, Jack," he replied, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his car keys. "Are you okay now, or do you have somewhere you need to be?"

Jack shook his head, pulling the door to his own rental car open. "I have absolutely nowhere I need to be for at least a few days," he assured him.

Carlisle nodded and made to turn away, but before he could move Jack reached out and placed a hand on his arm.

"It's good to see you again, Carlisle," he whispered, bringing his hand up to cup the vampire's cheek. "I'm glad you found someone else," he added, sincerity burning in his beautiful blue eyes.

Carlisle reached up and placed his hand over Jack's, noticing at his lack of reaction to how cold his skin was – apparently there were something's that you never forgot. "It's great to you as well, Jack," he whispered, capturing Jack's lips in a soft, almost friendly, kiss – the cut had now completely vanished.

"I'm glad you found someone you can be with," he added honestly. He loved Jack, but he wasn't selfish enough to want to keep him to himself, especially when Jack had no problems about Carlisle finding Esme. "You deserve someone who can make you happy."

The End


End file.
